


Moonlight Meeting

by technicolorsky



Category: Akatsuki no Yona, Yona of the Dawn - Fandom, akayona
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorsky/pseuds/technicolorsky
Summary: When two dragon warriors share their deepest thoughts of their predecessors what other emotions will be laid bear? Will their bond take away the anxiety and nightmares?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfiction for a secret santa, not my usual style, but I'm proud of it.

It was a quiet night—well besides the usual snoring from Zeno and sounds of crickets and nocturnal animals filling the night time air. Jae-ha found it troublesome to stay asleep even though the night was peaceful. Every time he closed his eyes his mind wandered to memories that he wanted to keep buried in the back of his mind. The sound of shackles clanking filled his ear drums, despite there being no shackles. It left a bitter taste in his mouth just remembering the sound of the metal on metal. Every once in a while he would have a night like this—where the memories became overwhelming and he needed to remind himself he wasn’t chained down anymore. He was free to fly now—despite the blood of Ryokuryuu flowing through his veins—and Yona gave him a choice of joining her motley crew or continuing his life of piracy. It was not the blood of Ryokuryuu that choose to follow Yona and the others, it was his own heart. So why did he still have these flashbacks to his childhood when he finally accepted his fate freely?

Jae-ha let out a small sigh as he sat up in the crowded tent. Yun was sharing a tent with Yona that night. Kija and Zeno were close together and Hak was sleeping on the other side of Jae-ha with his hand resting on his weapon. “He never relaxes,” Jae-ha whispered to himself while shaking his head. Shin-ah was on night watch tonight. “Better switch with him,” He though as he quietly left the tent.

Shin-ah was sitting at the base of a large oak tree looking up onto the moon. Jae-ha stopped and watched him silently wondering if Seiryuu had noticed him yet. Jae-ha move closer to Shin-ah who never once looked away from the sky. He sat beside him and looked at Shin-ah noticing there are acorns pooling in his lap from Ao, who was sleeping on Shin-ah’s knee. “She went a bit overboard,” Jae-ha said pointing at the pile. Shin-ah looked down and nodded quickly as he moved his hand to softly pet Ao. “Go get some sleep I’ll watch.” Jae-ha said as he leaned back into the tree.

“I can’t sleep.” Shin-ah said in his soft voice. He was back looking at the sky now. What was Seiryuu thinking about? Was he also thinking about his past and his predecessor?

“Shin-ah,” Jae-ha leaned towards Seiyruu. He reached for his mask—for once he was quick enough. He pulled it off revealing Shin-ah’s golden eyes are were full of tears. “What happened?” Concern filled Jae-ha’s voice. What could have brought Seiyruu to tears?

Shin-ah quickly shielded his face and looked away from Jae-ha. “Ao…” He said softly. “I had a dream about him.”

“Ao’s a girl, isn’t she?” Jae-ha spoke while pointing at their animal companion. Then it hit him—Ao must also be the name of the past Seiyruu. Jae-ha grabbed Shin-ah’s shoulder to have him look towards him but the blue dragon fought back and pulled away too hard from Jae-ha causing him to fall back onto the ground and Jae-ha falling on top of him. “I was having dream of my predecessor as well.” Jae-ha rested his head on Shin-ah’s chest and listened to his heart beat. Shin-ah stiffened at first but relaxed his body a moment later.

“I don’t remember his face anymore.” Shin-ah said quietly.

“You were so young when he died. Garou lived longer a very long life for a dragon.” Jae-ha spoke softly. “Our times will be coming soon too. I just wished we could see Yona grow old.” Jae-ha spoke sadly never once moving from Shin-ah’s chest.

“I want us to be together forever.” Shin-ah whispered. “Zeno will be alone too.”

“Yona would be sure to have her ancestors watch him until Hiyruu’s soul reincarnated again.” Jae-ha let out a small laugh imaging Yona telling her children about Zeno and ordering them to never leave him.

“Jae-ha?”

“Hmm?”

“When we die will we see them again?”

“If the souls of the past Seiyruu can possess you I think we can meet the past souls of our predecessors when we die.” Jae-ha removed himself from Shin-ah and stood up, his back facing his fellow dragon warrior. “All this talk of death is depressing me.” Shin-ah moved to be sitting up against the oak tree once more. Both dragon warriors stood in silence for a few minutes before Jae-ha moved to kneel in front of Shin-ah.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” Jae-ha said observing his face very carefully. Shin-ah’s face flushed as he threw his hands over his eyes, he had forgotten his mask was removed.

“No don’t look!” Shin-ah yelled.

“You’ll wake everyone, shhh.” Jae-ha placed a finger over Shin-ah’s lips. “ Let me look, Shin-ah.” His voice softened as he coaxed the shy boy.

Shin-ah hesitantly dropped his hands to his sides keeping his eyes shut still.

“Open.” Jae-ha ordered.

Shin-ah obeyed and opened his eyes to see Jae-ha’s drooping green eyes a few inches from his own.

“They’re like two balls of golden suns. Truly breath taking. You could get any girl you wanted with those.” Jae-ha’s perverted smile sneaked onto his face as he held his chin in his hand deep in thought.

“No!” Shin-ah protested.

“What? Don’t tell be you’re in love with Yona, too. Kija and Hak are bad enough competition.” Jae-ha sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Yona? I want to protect Yona and see her smile.” Shin-ah spoke surely.

“You don’t like her as a man?” Jae-ha probed.

Shin-ah just looked confused. Jae-ha groaned–everyone was too innocent around him. “Do you want to kiss her?” He asked

“Kiss!” Shin-ah grew red. “No!” He protested waving his hands in the air and shaking his head back and forth.

Jae-ha let out a chuckle. “Have you ever wanted to kiss someone?” Shin-ah shook his head. Jae-ha smirked even more so. He drew his face closer to Shin-ah’s. Something twisted inside Jae-ha just loved to watch Shin-ah’s reactions. He normally just tease and ever actually try anything but something about how adorable Shin-ah looked and the thought of his life being too short made him want to act. Jae-ha moved his face even closer to Shin-ah’s and grazed his lips ever so lightly with his own. As quickly as Jae-ha did this he pulled away and let his arms fall back to his sides.

Shin-ah fell backwards grabbing his lips in shock. His heart was beating so loudly he thought it was burst out of his chest. Jae-ha stood back up and walked away from Shin-ah. “That’ll keep away your brother some dreams. Go to sleep, Shin-ah.” Jae-ha didn’t look at him as he spoke. Shin-ah never left, though, he stayed with Jae-ha. He did not understand why Jae-ha did what he did and why he quickly acted as if it was nothing. It made his head hurt from understanding, but the dragon warrior fell asleep under the oak tree soon after the incident.

“Look, how cute!” Yona’s voice spoke softly. Shin-ah and Jae-ha sat next to each other asleep under the tree by the time everyone woke up.

“Yona?” Shin-ah said quietly and opened his eyes to find the princess kneeling in front of them. Jae-ha didn’t stir and remained fast asleep. She smiled at Shin-ah and mouthed ‘good morning’ to him.

“What does kissing someone mean?” He asked suddenly. Yona’s face grew bright red. Hak appeared behind her looking at Jae-ha.

“He did something perverted to you didn’t he?” Hak said nonchalantly as this behavior was the norm for Jae-ha. “Shin-ah was attacked by pervy droopy eyes.” Hak announced to the others who were crowding around the tree. Jae-ha let out a yawn as he opened his eyes.

“Good morning,” He said as he stretched.

“Jae-ha what did you do to Shin-ah?” Yona asked. Jae-ha froze and began to nervously laugh.

“He didn’t!” Shin-ah held up his hands, his face flushing. Jae-ha looked at Shin-ah and smiled softly. He looked to find his mask still on the ground.

“Shin-ah, here.” He said gently and handed him his mask. The dragon warrior quickly put it back on and gave Jae-ha a small smile. It was their secret to share.


End file.
